


Joy on My Left, Pain on My Right

by solshines



Series: What the Devil Stole [1]
Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but only in the obvious instance, i accidentally ship g'win with all three of them for different reasons wow, yikes this is p much just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solshines/pseuds/solshines
Summary: No two lovers offer the same kind of affection. Some kinds are sweeter than others.





	Joy on My Left, Pain on My Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa Farrell's sickly affection.

Asa Farrell wasn't a born wolf, like G'Win's other cousins. All spirits aligned with the mountain easily, naturally. Fit there into spaces that the spirits had carved out for them. It was a Farrell's destiny to live, and die, in the company of kin. He never took to wolfish behavior too kindly, and when they were younger, G'Winveer used to perceive he was a kinda fox instead. Sneakin' his way 'round, and nibbling on stolen food from the storehouse, getting her and Lil' Foster into trouble for every scheme he ever concocted. Even then, the healer that lived inside her saw something ill, that needed her fixin' it.

As they grew older, she knew that weren't no fox making the whites of Asa's eyes shine black in firelight. She saw a shadow crouching over his bed one night, and knew that  _was_ Asa himself. He weren't no fox or even a possum, not a snake come from his mama's belly to poison the clan neither. He was a shade, a wanderer with no place to rest on the mountain. G'Win had never healed something like that before. So she'd try loving him, because there weren't no poultice strong as love itself.

Oh, and he accepted it so readily. Hungrier for it, swallowing it almost faster than she could make it.

It was a cold night when she first gave herself to the shadow.

His kisses were like black, thick smoke that got inside of her, all the way down to her womanhood. Other men had tried, but her lungs were full of his poison already. He was a sly lover; seemed to like to listen to what he did to her, and adjusted his touches just so. It was slow, and felt nearly one-sided, because they weren't making love. He was manipulating her. Soft kisses along her neck that very nearly killed her dead where she lay, on his bed. The way he untied the knot in her dress that kept it hanging around her neck ever so slow, to make her wait with baited breaths, for the cold of early spring's frost to chill her.

Asa Farrell didn't moan or howl at the moon like a wolf, neither. When he saw her exposed breasts, all he did was sigh, and laugh. A relieved moment that made her flush, and feel almost shameful. G'Winveer would have felt better, she supposed, if he'd just put it inside her already, but instead, it felt like she was being teased for everything she had. His hands talked twice as much as his pecker seemed to be, cupping her chest, on in each hand, and squeezin', thumbs rolling over the sensitive buds in the center. She shivered all the way down. Everything tightened. She lost herself in the woods.

"Asa," It was a warning murmur, a plea for him to get on with it already, because she'd been wet between her thighs since the minute he'd led her to his bed, and now he was just dragging everything out to revel in the  _power_ he had ever her. He'd never been stronger than her otherwise. Her legs opened to allow him closer. A chance he took immediately, but didn't do nothin' else just yet. "Asa, I swear."

He started rolling her dress the rest of the way down her figure, took both her wrists in his grip and pinned 'em up above her head, like he'd finally beat her fightin', which he never could. Small and skinny, with no ounce of nothin' to throw against her in a brawl. "Let me look, G'Winveer. I wanted to see forever, and I ain't looked at no one else but you." He spoke it sweet as nectar, mouth finding spots to make her shudder along bare skin. She let him have this, then. Didn't struggle --  _couldn't,_ with the fire he lit in her all the way down.

She wanted him to keep going. Begged they'd be coupling soon. But he made her some kinda sick too, because a little part of her wanted his sluggish pace. Drew a she-demon's moan when he put his mouth over her breast, and flicked his tongue.  _Soft_ at first. Then harder. Sucking and biting, until his darkness made her hips raise against him. He was hard inside his clothes, and when she felt it, again, she uttered, " _Asa,_ " this time, on a beg.

He seemed to like that well enough, because he let her hands go, from where she was almost right away on the rope he kept tied around his hips, to keep anything danging on his bony hips from slippin' right off. The knot was loose, she barely had to touch it before it fell away. Asa helped, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

"Do it again." She bit into her lip, and he went to her other breast this time instead, same slow pace as before, even though she felt him trembling. G'Win moaned louder this time, whole body searching to rub up against him, uttering things in old tongue that she couldn't quite remember the meaning to. He growled back, a battle of light and dark between the pair of them. He sat up onto his knees after, and she squirmed for him to come back, met eyes, and was introduced to the shade that lived inside Asa Farrell.

Lost in his own passion, he looked over her with self-pride. She could tell -- he liked to see what he'd done to her. Flushed red, spots of purple where he'd chanced a bite or too, nude as the day she came screaming into the world. She was weak for him, a puddle on the ground that he liked to see his reflection inside of. There was a certain kind of shame, and a soft fear that he was about to leave her here, now, after playing with her. Getting the confirmation he came for: that she wanted him enough to beg.

"Asa, please." And she hated herself for beggin'. Tried to gobble those words back up. But they earned her his hand, one palm with all the fingers splayed out, running down along her front, over her navel. Into the coarse red curls below. She took a deep, icy breath as he slid two fingers between her legs, found something she herself had only found twice before. He watched her, and schemed. She moved against his fingers, to find that sinful stab of feeling again.

"Why won't you do it?" It was through a sigh almost pained, because his fingers were slick from her very own want now, and the more he went back and forth against her, the better, and more frenzied, she became.

His answer was exactly the one she'd expected. "Because, G'Winveer, I like to see you so soft." He meant  _weak._ "I like to hear you ask. You ain't never asked me something so nice before. I'm gonna remember this moment, next time you try to act stronger than me."

She ought to have walked away. Asa had slipped a noose around her neck; told her he thought he was stronger than her now. And all she was doing to fight him was howl at the moon. But G'Winveer Farrell _was_ born a wolf, like most Farrells are. The head of a wolf can still bite, even after its been severed. "You like to talk --  _nn,_ too much, Asa Farrell. Got on with what a real man would have done in the first place, or I'm leavin' you in this tent, empty handed."

Finally, he descended over her, resting on one elbow. With the other hand, he took himself, rubbing his head against her to wet. The grin he had on his face was vile -- she reached up and pulled his hair, forced him into a kiss, to wipe it all away. Had to help him in every sense. Raised her hips up to take faster what he was being to slow and careful with. When he was inside her, she sighed against his mouth.

"I like you better when you're doin', instead of talkin'." She told him. Together, they started rocking. He never moaned, only whined high in the crook of her neck. She kept pace easy by locking her ankles around his teeny little hips, forcing him to dig deeper. This part felt good, but he wasn't so skilled at it as he was with his digits. G'Winveer almost reveled in that, knowing that she wasn't moony for  _everything_ he did. He did it well enough, however. Well enough that she was panting for him, arms around his neck, begging for him to go faster.

And so he did. With each rolling drive, heat mounted below. Higher. Higher. Higher. She was hanging on Asa Farrell's shade, his whispers, warm murmurs and keens. Against his ear, she uttered, "I love you, Asa Farrell --" Right before a thundercloud spread inside her body. Lightning struck hard, and she was howling again. He didn't say one word back, only kept going. Each bump against her like another bolt striking, until he dug his forehead into the crook of her neck and shoulder. Went rigid inside her. Spilled warmth, and what was maybe his own love.

It was after a minute, he untangled from her. Rolling over the side of his bed, and sitting up on the edge, both of them still trying to find their breath. She laid there, feeling like a million honey bees were buzzing around inside of her, creating a warm, happy drowsiness.

She caught him looking over his shoulder at her, grinning like a fool. Victory was plain on his face. G'Win cursed the smile that rose in her, and she slapped him on his elbow in play, before reaching out and running a touch down his spine. "Don't you look at me like that." She warned, but all he did in response was reach out, and brush little pieces of red away from her forehead.

And that was Asa Farrell's closest moment to love in his whole damn life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this series in two days and then found out it got cancelled, hlp me


End file.
